The invention relates to backpacks, briefcases, and related devices for carrying items.
Backpacks and shoulder bags or briefcases have been the most popular and effective way to carry medium to heavy loads while walking. They were originally developed for military and exploring activities and have, over time, become very stylish and popular for students and chic designer models for women""s wear and are showing up in cities around the world.
Backpacks are usually designed with two balanced soft straps, one for each shoulder. These straps work very well and are lightweight and soft on the shoulders, smoothly sharing the load in the center of the back. There are several problems created by the two soft straps. One is the difficulty in getting the pack onto both the shoulders and moving the second soft strap into place on the shoulder of the packer. The difficulty increases with load and with layers and xe2x80x9cstickinessxe2x80x9d of clothing. Another problem exists in that the shape, bulk and length of the straps place great limitations on the style of packs.
The result of the problem is that one either needs help in getting the pack mounted, or, as so often seen in the school yard, must implement a casual one shoulder use of the pack, which creates an unbalanced load on the back which can lead to painful neck and back problems. The latter result is also produced by bags or briefcases having no straps or a single strap which also places a similarly unbalanced load on the back. An unbalanced load is detrimental to back mechanics. These bags or briefcases also suffer the disadvantage that when users become more active, such as when bicycling or roller blading, the one shoulder cannot be used as the case bobs alongside the body or falls off the single shoulder.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved handle for a pack that would allow the user to pick it up like a briefcase, then whenever ready, even after loading one strap onto a shoulder, to be able to use the handle as the second strap to balance the pack while avoiding the friction and sliding action over the arms. What is also desired is a pack or briefcase that can be used to carry an amount of items larger than the capacity of the case itself.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved lifting handle and a load-balancing second strap which is easy to place on the shoulder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pack with a handle having the dual purpose of acting as a lifting handle and as a load-balancing second strap.
Another object of the invention is to provide an unobtrusive second strap which does not have a handle or other obtrusive element to the design, but permits the wearer to balance the load when necessary or as desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a briefcase having the above features that can be used as a vehicle for transporting or carrying additional items.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by provision of a device for carrying items comprising a frame having an upper end and a lower end. A substantially rigid briefcase is hingedly connected to the lower end of the frame and movable between an open position wherein the briefcase is substantially perpendicular to the frame and a closed position wherein the case is substantially parallel and adjacent to the frame. The briefcase includes a strap attached to a side thereof wherein the strap permits the carrying of the briefcase on a first shoulder of a user of the device. A handle connected to the frame at said upper end is movable between a first position and a second position wherein the first position permits carrying of the briefcase using the handle and the second position permits the handle to be placed over a second shoulder of the user. Preferably, the device further comprises a telescoping component connecting the handle to the frame wherein the telescoping component permits the handle to be moved from a retracted position to an extended position away from said briefcase. The device preferably further includes wheels attached to the lower end of said frame or the briefcase to permit rolling of said device.
The objects of the invention are further achieved by the provision of a pack for transporting items comprising a compartment for holding items including a closable opening for permitting the insertion and removal of items, a first strap attached to the compartment for carrying the pack on a first shoulder of a user of the pack, and a second strap attached to the compartment movable between a first position and a second position wherein said first position permits said second strap to be located so as to permit said second strap to act as a handle for said pack and said second position permits said second strap to be placed over a second shoulder of the wearer to balance the pack. Preferably, the second strap is attached to the compartment at a first end of the second strap via a rotatable pivot joint and a latching mechanism attached to the pack secures the second end of the second strap while the second strap is in the first position.
The invention and its particular features and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.